moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Domestic Menaces Act
This Act has been repealed. An act to inhibit enemy infiltration of Stormwind in darkening times of war and to ensure the protection of Stormwind citizens and nobility from domestic menaces. AUTHOR: Lord Ismond Laldere, Count of Wanduke. SPONSORS: By the will of the King and the Household of Wrynn, and with advisement and review by the Lords Temporal of Stormwind and by the same authority, it shall be enacted that:— 'I NON-CONFLICT WITH ANTECEDENT LEGISLATION' # No part of the Domestic Menaces Act shall be interpreted as to countermand the Passports and Citizenship Act. 'II CITIZENSHIP PROHIBITED TO DOMESTIC MENACES' # A Domestic Menace shall be defined as any non-citizen resident of the Kingdom of Stormwind falling under the following classifications: ## Any current or former member of a sovereign nation, clan, or tribe which is or was a part of the Horde, Scourge, Burning Legion, or Twilight Cult. ## Any current or former member of any organization which is seditious against any nation of the Grand Alliance. ## Any current or former member of any Renegade organization as determined in accordance with the Renegades Act. ## Any current or former member of any organized criminal enterprise whether active inside or outside the borders of the Kingdom of Stormwind as determined in a court of law. ## Non-citizen species such as gnolls, kobolds, murlocs, feral worgen and ettin. # No person shall be allowed to apply for naturalized citizenship if they are determined to be a Domestic Menace. 'III EXEMPTIONS FROM DOMESTIC MENACE STATUS' # No person holding membership within the Ebon Blade shall be considered a Domestic Menace on that basis alone so long as they are of nationality and association with the Grand Alliance. # No person having partaken in the Gilnean Northgate Rebellion shall be considered a Domestic Menace on that basis alone. # No person of Alteraci descent and not having been a member of the Court of Perenolde during the Orcish Wars shall be considered a Domestic Menace on that basis alone. # No Ren’dorei under the banner of Alleria Windrunner shall be considered a Domestic Menace on that basis alone. # No Demon Hunter who participated in the defense of Azeroth during the Third Burning Legion invasion shall be considered a Domestic Menace on that basis alone. 'IV ESTABLISHMENT OF THE DOMESTIC VIGILANCE COMMITTEE' # A Domestic Vigilance Committee shall be formed under the Ministry of the Interior. # The Lord High Constable shall supervise the Domestic Vigilance Committee or appoint a Domestic Vigilance Committee Director. # The Lord High Constable shall appoint Domestic Vigilance Committee members as needed, as determined by the Lord High Constable. # The term of all members of the Domestic Vigilance Committee shall end upon election of a new Lord High Constable unless approved by the newly elected Lord High Constable. # The Domestic Vigilance Committee shall be responsible for the identification and flagging of Domestic Menaces within the Kingdom of Stormwind not already defined in Article II.(1). ## A simple majority vote by the Domestic Vigilance Committee shall be required to flag any individual or organization as a Domestic Menace. 'V APPELLATE PROCEDURE' # Any person flagged as a Domestic Menace shall have the right to appeal, in writing, to the Lord High Chamberlain for the expungement of Domestic Menace status once per year. # Any person flagged as a Domestic Menace shall have the right to petition, in writing, to the House of Nobles for the expungement of Domestic Menace status once per year. ## The House of Nobles may only expunge Domestic Menace status with a simple majority vote. # Any person who has been expunged of Domestic Menace status shall be allowed to apply for naturalized citizenship in accordance with the Passports and Citizenship Act. 'VI EX POST FACTO PROTECTION' # No person holding Stormwind citizenship before the commencement of this act shall have their citizenship revoked on the basis of this act. # Any person who applies for naturalized citizenship after the commencement of this act and is found to have been a Domestic Menace as defined in Article II.(1) by a court of law shall be guilty of perjury and have their citizenship revoked. 'VII SHORT TITLE AND COMMENCEMENT' # The short title of this act shall be the “Menaces Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind Law Project